Nos sentiment
by Hannange
Summary: sublime fic Clex ecrite par Satine


Nos Sentiments Auteur : Satine  
  
Adresse : satine.black@caramail.com  
  
Genre :  
  
- c'est une slash entre Clark et Lex.  
  
- c'est une fic qui se passe dans le futur. Clark est journaliste au Daily Planet et Lex est à la tête de Lexcorp. Ils vivent ensemble.  
  
- c'est une fic qui fait mention d'une mpreg (male pregnancy), ce qui signifie qu'un homme a été enceint. Et en l'occurrence, il s'agit de Clark.  
  
Si un de ces éléments vous choquent, ne lisez pas !  
  
Disclaimer : les personnages de la série Smallville ou de l'univers de Superman ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fic.  
  
Les extraits de chansons ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. Ils appartiennent à Craig Amstrong ; Alice Deejay ; Patrick Fiori et Johnny Halliday.  
  
Résumé : une dispute et ses conséquences.  
  
NOS SENTIMENTS Superman survola une dernière fois Metropolis et satisfait qu'il ne se passait rien d'anormal dans sa ville, il décida d'arrêter de patrouiller pour cette nuit. Il se dirigea alors vers le sud de la ville et vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, il atterrit dans une petite ruelle. Et en un instant, Superman avait disparu pour laisser place à Clark Kent, journaliste au Daily Planet. Ce dernier utilisa sa super ouie et n'entendant aucun bruit, il sortit sans crainte de la ruelle et se dirigea vers le grand building qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là.  
  
Il marcha tranquillement, profitant de la douceur de la nuit et sans qu'il le veuille, ses pensées commencèrent à dériver vers tous les merveilleux moments qu'il avait connus dans sa vie. Un sourire vint alors jouer sur ses lèvres. Les premières années de sa vie sur terre avec Martha et Jonathan, faites de tendresse et d'affection. La découverte de ses pouvoirs un jour qu'il avait cinq ans et qu'il avait soulevé un tracteur sous lequel Jonathan se trouvait et son dur apprentissage pour les contrôler et faire en sorte que personne ne se doute de rien. Sa première vision de sa charmante voisine Lana Lang et les premiers battements de son cœur devant cette adorable princesse. Toutes ses escapades avec son meilleur ami Pete Ross et toutes les bêtises qu'ils avaient pu faire ensemble. Duo d'ailleurs complété par la suite par l'arrivée de Chloé Sullivan, jolie petite blonde qui n'était pas la dernière pour entraîner ses amis à faire des excentricités. La blessure de son cœur quand Lana avait commencé à sortir avec Whitney et les étranges malaises qu'il avait depuis quelques temps quand il se trouvait près d'elle. Malaises qui, il l'apprendrait plus tard, étaient le fait de la météorite verte qu'elle portait à son cou et dont il était allergique. L'arrivée de Lex Luthor à Smallville, venant perturber sa vie pour le meilleur et pour le pire. La révélation de ses parents sur ses origines extra-terrestres, créant encore plus de problèmes dans sa vie déjà bien perturbée. Son rapprochement avec Lana pour se rendre compte qu'elle était plus un amour d'enfance qu'une éventuelle petite amie. Son essai avorté de sortir avec Chloé pour qui il n'éprouvait finalement qu'une profonde affection fraternelle. Son amitié unique avec Lex, faite de confidences intimes et de mensonges de leur part à tous les deux. Le mariage de ce dernier avec Désirée Atkins et le malaise qu'il avait ressenti sans en comprendre la raison. La révélation de ses pouvoirs à Pete avec ses désastreuses conséquences et sa résolution de ne jamais en parler à d'autres personnes pour ne pas les voir s'éloigner de lui.  
  
Sa décision d'en parler quand même à Lex car il ne supportait plus de voir de la peine dans les yeux de celui-ci à chaque fois qu'il devait lui mentir. Sa peur du rejet. Et finalement le soulagement quand celui-ci l'accepta en disant que cela ne changeait rien à leur amitié et qu'il ferait toujours tout pour le protéger. Surtout contre Lionel qui s'avérait être trop curieux vis-à-vis des Kent.  
  
Lex se révéla d'ailleurs très utile quand il s'agit par la suite de comprendre un nouveau pouvoir.  
  
La découverte du nom de sa planète d'origine, Krypton, et de son véritable nom, Kal-El, grâce au professeur Swan.  
  
Ses premières discussions sur ses origines avec son vaisseau spatial, contenant la mémoire de son père biologique, Jor-El. Son immense jalousie face à la petite amie de Lex, le docteur Helen Bryce sans toutefois en comprendre la raison et sa haine contre celle-ci quand elle tenta de tuer Lex en faisant croire à un accident d'avion. Son bonheur quand Lex revint finalement vivant à Smallville, après avoir survécu au crash de l'avion et de cette joie, la découverte de sentiments plus profonds que de la simple amitié pour le jeune millionnaire chauve. Sa grande confession à ce dernier le jour de ses dix-huit ans et la peur qu'il avait ressentie face à un éventuel rejet. Peur totalement injustifiée puisque Lex était également amoureux de lui depuis le premier jour, ses mariages n'étant qu'un moyen de sublimer ses sentiments pour son ami car il les croyait sans espoir. Leur premier baiser si doux et leur première nuit si tendre. Leur discussion pour savoir à qui parler de leur relation, les deux étant d'accord pour en parler aux Kent mais alors qu'il voulait en parler à tous ses amis, Lex avait refusé sous prétexte de le protéger. Moins on saurait qu'il sortait avec un Luthor, moins les ennemis de Lex viendraient s'en prendre à lui et moins ils auraient de chance de découvrir son secret. Il avait accepté cette explication avec réticence tout en sachant que Lex pensait plus particulièrement à l'homme dangereux qu'était Lionel Luthor. L'annonce de sa relation avec Lex à ses parents, leur incompréhension et leur colère. Sa peine face à ce rejet et les mots de réconfort de son amour. Leur nuit de tendresse qui avait suivi pour qu'au petit matin, les Kent viennent s'excuser de leur comportement et acceptent Lex pour le bonheur de leur fils. Son départ pour Metropolis pour poursuivre ses études de journalisme et sa déchirure de quitter tous ses amis et ses parents, même si le contact ne serait pas perdu. Sa cohabitation avec Lex à l'appartement de ce dernier, plus ou moins facile mais remplie d'amour. Son ascension dans le monde du journalisme tandis que Lex avec Lexcorp devenait chaque jour de plus en plus puissant. Sa fierté quand Perry White, le rédacteur du Daily Planet lui accorda sa première grosse affaire et son partenariat avec Lois Lane, formidable journaliste au caractère entêté et ambitieux. Son retour à Smallville pour assister au mariage de Chloé et Pete et pour apprendre que ce dernier se présentait comme maire de la ville tandis que sa jeune épouse devenait la rédactrice en chef du Smallville Ledger. Quant à Lana, toujours aussi radieuse, elle continuait à être la gérante du Talon et fréquentait un avocat de Grandville nommé Mark. Et aux questions posées sur sa vie sentimentale, devoir mentir sur son amour pour Lex avait été très difficile. La chute de Lionel quand Lexcorp racheta Luthorcorp. Etrangement, cela eut pour effet de rapprocher le père et le fils et Lex avoua plus tard qu'il était heureux de cette réconciliation car Lionel lui avait avoué à quel point il était fier de lui. Ce soir là, Lex avait pleuré dans ses bras. Par la suite, ce dernier l'avait présenté officiellement comme son compagnon à son père.  
  
L'apparition de Superman quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait venir en aide aux gens en courrant le risque d'être reconnu. Martha lui avait confectionné un costume avec l'aide de Lex pour que les matériaux soient invulnérables et alors qu'il trouvait les couleurs trop éclatantes, cela avait au moins le mérite de lui accorder l'anonymat. En effet, les personnes étaient plus attirées par les couleurs et ne pensaient pas à regarder le visage de leur sauveur.  
  
Le mécontentement de Lex quand il était appelé à droite et à gauche pour sauver telle ou telle personne car ce dernier se trouvait alors négligé. Mais il ne pouvait ignorer les appels au secours. Le béguin de Lois pour lui en tant que Superman et la jalousie de Lex qui, même s'il savait qu'il l'aimait, ne se trouvait jamais assez bien et n'avait qu'une peur, c'était qu'il le quitte. Face à cette basse estime qu'avait Lex de lui-même, il s'employait toujours à le réconforter et en règle générale, ils finissaient par faire tendrement l'amour. Le choc de sa vie quand un matin, il eut un horrible mal de ventre et scannant son ventre pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait vu qu'il n'était jamais malade, il découvrit qu'un petit être grandissait à l'intérieur de lui.  
  
Il était enceint.  
  
Complètement paniqué par le fait qu'il attendait un enfant et pensant que Lex allait le rejeter à cause de ça, il avait couru à Metropolis dans les bras de sa mère. C'est là qu'un Lex fou d'inquiétude l'avait retrouvé. Ils avaient alors parlé et Lex lui avait assuré qu'il ne le quitterait jamais car il était trop amoureux pour ça. Il lui avait dit aussi que même s'il avait peur de mal élever leur enfant à cause de sa propre éducation, il était heureux car c'était le plus beau cadeau que l'homme qu'il aimait pouvait lui faire. Et puis les Kent seraient toujours là pour les aider.  
  
Il avait alors pris un congé au Daily Planet, congé d'ailleurs arrangé grâce aux influences de Lex, et avait rejoint secrètement ses parents pour poursuivre sa grossesse au calme. Et c'est ainsi que six mois plus tard, sa grossesse ayant été plus courte que celle d'une humaine, son nombril s'agrandit et il mit au monde Olivia Julianne Kent-Luthor, adorable petite rousse aux yeux verts. Les prénoms avaient été simples à choisir. Ils avaient opté pour Olivia car c'était le prénom de la mère de Martha et Julianne en souvenir du frère décédé de Lex. C'était d'ailleurs ce dernier qui s'était occupé de toutes les formalités vis-à-vis de l'état civil et donc officiellement, la petite fille avait été adoptée par Lex et lui-même. Et pour la même raison qui faisait que Lex ne voulait pas dire au monde qu'il était un couple avec lui, la naissance de la fillette n'avait pas été ébruitée et pour le monde entier, elle était Olivia Kent.  
  
Liv ou Livie comme elle se retrouva vite surnommée, et d'ailleurs il avait taquiné Lex à ce sujet sur son obsession des double L, se révéla vite être une adorable petite fille enjouée et très dynamique. Elle était aussi intelligente et cynique que Lex mais elle avait hérité de la gentillesse et de la maladresse de son mapa comme elle l'appelait depuis l'enfance. En effet, ne pouvant appeler papa à la fois Lex et lui, elle avait fait la contraction entre maman et papa pour le désigner et le mot était resté. Elle avait aussi hérité quelques uns de ses pouvoirs tels que la super vitesse ou la force mais elle ne s'en servait que très rarement car ne voulait pas être enlevée aux deux personnes qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde. Inutile de dire que Jonathan et Martha aimaient énormément leur petite fille et la gâtaient un peu trop. Quant à Lionel, il n'était pas en reste. Il faut dire aussi qu'hormis le fait qu'il adorait lui aussi la petite fille, il était surtout heureux que son fils ait une héritière pour succéder à Lex à la tête de Lexcorp. Et ceci, malgré le fait que Lex l'ait prévenu que jamais il ne forcerait Livie à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas.  
  
Bien sûr, Lionel étant Lionel, il avait quand même eu du mal à accepter au départ que la petite fille ne soit qu'adoptée. Lex et lui avaient parlé de la possibilité de parler des origines de Clark à Lionel pour finalement décider que moins de personnes étaient au courant et plus le secret était sauf. C'était donc la raison pour laquelle le père de Lex n'était pas au courant de la vérité. Voilà où il en était aujourd'hui. Il avait un homme merveilleux dans sa vie, une petite fille adorable de huit ans, un travail passionnant avec une partenaire très efficace, des parents formidables et des amis sincères. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux.  
  
Clark entra dans l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement où il vivait avec Lex et Livie et saluant John le portier qui était payé à ne rien voir en ce qui concernait le clan Kent-Luthor, il monta rejoindre sa petite famille.  
  
Il poussa la porte de l'appartement et ne voulant pas réveiller Lex et Livie qui devaient certainement déjà dormir vu l'heure qu'il était, il se débarrassa de son manteau et de ses chaussures dans le noir, s'aidant pour cela de sa super vision. Il desserra ensuite sa cravate et se dirigea sans faire de bruit vers la chambre de sa fille. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et sourit tendrement en voyant celle-ci dormir paisiblement. Clark s'approcha alors du lit de Livie, remonta la couverture qui avait glissé légèrement et posant un léger baiser sur le front de celle-ci, il sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui.  
  
Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre que lui et Lex occupaient en baillant. La journée avait été difficile avec la nouvelle enquête que lui et Lois avaient commencé sur de prétendus détournements d'argent ayant eu lieu, selon un contact de Lois, par monsieur le maire lui-même. Plus la patrouille de ce soir et Clark n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de retrouver la douceur des bras de Lex et dormir.  
  
Il entra dans la chambre et utilisa sa vision pour se déshabiller rapidement. Il se dirigea alors vers le lit et fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il était vide. Où était Lex à, il regarda sa montre, deux heures trente neuf du matin ? Soudain, un mouvement sur la terrasse attira son attention et il poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant un crâne chauve luisant sous les reflets de la lune.  
  
Clark sortit alors rejoindre Lex à l'extérieur et trouva celui-ci, vêtu simplement de son pyjama de soie mauve, accoudé à la rambarde en train de regarder les lumières de la ville.  
  
Il s'approcha doucement et posant ses mains sur la taille de l'homme qu'il aimait, il l'attira vers lui et l'enlaça tendrement.  
  
Lex se laissa faire et accepta l'étreinte quelques minutes avant de se dégager et de retourner s'accouder à la rambarde, tout ceci en silence.  
  
Clark, sans qu'il en comprenne la raison, sentit son cœur se serrer devant ce subtil rejet et se forçant à rester calme et à ne pas paniquer, il s'approcha de Lex. Et sans le toucher cette fois, il vient s'installer à côté de lui sur la rambarde.  
  
- Lex, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure ci ? Tu devrais être couché.  
  
Sans détourner son regard de la ville scintillante, ce dernier répondit d'une voix extrêmement calme.  
  
- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis venu regarder Metropolis et ses lumières.  
  
La raison était plausible mais Clark sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il connaissait trop bien Lex. Et ce ton de voix, si calme mais si impersonnel. Il n'y avait eu aucune chaleur dans la voix de Lex et aucun petit mot affectueux alors que Clark savait que ce dernier adorait l'appeler par des noms tendres.  
  
Il se tourna alors vers Lex et forçant ce dernier à le regarder, il lui demanda sérieusement.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je sais que ta présence ici n'est pas causée par une petite insomnie. Et ne me mens pas s'il te plaît, je te connais trop.  
  
Clark était fier car sa voix n'avait montré aucune trace de l'inquiétude qu'il pouvait ressentir.  
  
Le visage de Lex se durcit et ses yeux d'habitude si affectueux et tendres quand ils étaient posés sur Clark, devinrent tout à coup glacés. Et sans qu'il le veuille, ce dernier recula alors d'un pas, effrayé par leur féroce intensité.  
  
- Et en quoi cela t'intéresse t'il de la savoir ?  
  
- Mais Lex, c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi...Répondit Clark complètement perdu par le ton glacial de Lex.  
  
- Ah bon, pourquoi est-ce normal ?  
  
- Parce que je tiens à toi. Je t'aime Lex et quand tu ne vas pas bien, je veux le savoir pour que je puisse tout faire de façon à te rendre le sourire, dit Clark sincèrement.  
  
Lex eut un rire amer et se détournant, fit quelques pas sur la terrasse pour mettre de la distance entre lui et Clark et ce dernier sentit un petit craquement dans son cœur.  
  
Finalement, il se retourna.  
  
- Tu dis que tu m'aimes Clark mais je ne te vois jamais. La journée, Lois et le Daily Planet t'accaparent et le soir, c'est Superman qui te vole à moi pour ta patrouille. Et quand tu rentres, tu es tellement fatigué que tu te couches immédiatement. On ne parle plus, on ne fait plus l'amour. En gros, on ne se voit plus. C'est à peine si on arrive à se croiser. Tu me manques Clark et à Livie aussi.  
  
La voix de Lex était presque triste, comme si sa colère d'il y a quelques minutes n'avait jamais existée.  
  
Clark poussa un soupir intérieur de soulagement. Ouf, ce n'était que ça.  
  
- Lex, tu sais que je t'aime toi et Livie. Mes sentiments pour vous ne changeront jamais mais je dois faire mon travail de journaliste et je dois aider les gens en tant que Superman.  
  
- Je le sais Clark que ton travail est important pour toi, je ne remets pas ça en cause. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'aimerais que Superman soit moins présent à Metropolis et qu'il se consacre plus à sa famille.  
  
Les yeux de Clark s'écarquillèrent de surprise.  
  
- Tu me demandes de renoncer à aider les gens, demanda t'il d'une voix incrédule.  
  
Lex soupira.  
  
- Non, je ne te demande pas d'y renoncer, seulement de ralentir. Je voudrais t'avoir plus pour moi et Livie a aussi besoin de toi. C'est pour cela que...  
  
Lex se passa la main sur son crâne et Clark comprit tout de suite qu'il était nerveux. Il attendit alors que celui-ci s'explique.  
  
- Voilà, j'ai crée une sorte de milice, composée de personnes très bien entraînées pour intervenir dans n'importe quelle situation et euh, je voudrais que tu acceptes qu'elle te remplace certains jours de façons à ce que tu sois plus présent dans nos vies.  
  
- Une milice ?  
  
- Oui. Comprends-moi Clark, je t'aime et je ne supporte plus de ne plus te voir. Je sais que tu as ce complexe du sauveur mais seulement pour quelques jours par semaine, je voudrais qu'il n'y ait que nous et pas tous ces citoyens de Metropolis à sauver. Je voudrais te retrouver et ne plus avoir à te voir juste pour les conférences de presse de Lexcorp, termina Lex d'une voix ferme.  
  
Clark ne savait pas quoi dire. Il comprenait la position de Lex mais aider les gens était devenu une seconde nature pour lui. Puis soudain, ses sourcils se froncèrent quand les derniers mots de Lex atteignirent son cerveau.  
  
- Ce n'est comme même pas ma faute si nous ne pouvons nous voir que pour les conférences de Lexcorp.  
  
La voix de Clark était vibrante de colère.  
  
- Si tu n'étais pas si obsédé par le besoin de cacher notre relation au monde entier, nous pourrions nous voir plus et avoir une vie normale, comme n'importe quelle famille. Mais non, tu nous caches Livie et moi, comme si tu avais honte de nous.  
  
- Ne sois pas stupide, répondit Lex qui commençait lui aussi à s'énerver. Je n'ai pas honte de vous, je vous aime. Et c'est pour cela que je veux vous protéger. Je n'ai pas que des amis Clark et certains seraient très heureux de me faire du mal en s'en prenant aux deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. Pardonne-moi Clark de vouloir te protéger toi, Livie et vos secrets, termina t'il d'une voix ironique.  
  
- Nous protéger ? Mais nous sommes parfaitement capable de nous débrouiller. Je sais que si notre relation était exposée au grand jour, nous serions la cible des media, de rumeurs ou de personnes mal intentionnées envers toi mais ensemble, je sais que nous pourrions y faire face. Je ne demande pas que le monde entier soit au courant mais je ne veux plus me cacher. Je veux sortir avec toi et Livie et que tu nous reconnaisses comme les deux personnes les plus importantes de ta vie, comme tu viens de le rappeler. Je ne veux plus mentir à mes amis. Je veux pouvoir leur dire que je t'aime et que Livie est notre petite fille. Je veux une vie normale.  
  
- Une vie normale ? Mais si quelqu'un apprenait que tu es un extra- terrestre et que Livie est à moitié humaine, tu y as pensé ? Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas permettre ça.  
  
- Lex, j'ai caché ce secret toute ma vie et même à Smallville, lorsque nous n'étions encore qu'amis, j'ai réussi à le préserver. Je sais que je pourrais continuer même si les gens savent que je suis ton amant.  
  
- Je suis désolé mais le risque est trop grand pour toi et Livie. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas le comprendre ?  
  
- C'est toi qui ne veux pas comprendre que la vérité nous rendra plus fort et ne nous tuera pas.  
  
- Comment oses-tu me dire ça ? Comment oses-tu me ressortir ma citation favorite ?  
  
Lex était blanc de colère.  
  
- Je dis seulement ce que je pense. Ne plus se cacher resserrera nos liens et même si ça peut être dur, je sais que nous pourrons y arriver.  
  
- C'est non Clark, termina Lex d'un ton définitif.  
  
- Je pense que Superman n'est pas prêt dans ce cas de prendre sa retraite et que ta chère milice n'aura pas beaucoup de travail, répondit Clark avec un air de défi dans le regard.  
  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et comprirent qu'aucun des deux ne cèderait.  
  
Sans un mot de plus, Lex tourna les talons et rentra dans la chambre. Il enleva ses pantoufles et se coucha dans sa partie du lit, tout en veillant à se positionner le plus près du bord.  
  
Clark le suivit quelques minutes plus tard et se coucha à son tour, tout en adoptant la même position que Lex.  
  
Cette nuit là, aucun des deux ne dormit beaucoup.  
  
Il n'y avait que quelques centimètres de distance entre eux mais il aurait pu y avoir des kilomètres. Lorsque Clark se réveilla le lendemain, il était à peine cinq heures. Il ne fut pas surpris de constater que le lit était vide. Il savait qu'il aurait du s'attendre à cette réaction mais sentit quand même une larme solitaire couler sur sa joue. Et aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis que Lex et lui vivaient ensemble, Clark n'eut pas droit à son baiser du matin.  
  
C'est le cœur lourd qu'il se doucha, s'habilla et prit son petit déjeuner. Sa seule consolation était que Livie n'ayant école qu'à huit heures, elle n'était pas encore levée et ne le verrait pas dans cet état. Il attendit que madame Jones, la nourrice de Livie arrive, et quitta l'appartement pour se rendre au Daily Planet. Clark passa sa matinée dans un brouillard complet. Il n'aurait pas su dire ce qu'il fit ou avec qui tellement son cœur était lourd et son âme pleurait pour sa dispute avec Lex. Il sut juste qu'à un moment donné, Lois, inquiète de son état et croyant qu'il était malade, le renvoya chez lui avec ordre formel de se soigner et de revenir le plus vite possible pour continuer leur enquête et écrire ainsi leur article. Clark se retrouvant donc avec une totale après-midi de libre devant lui, décida que c'était l'occasion rêvée pour revenir sur la dispute que lui et Lex avait expérimentée hier. Son regard dériva vers le parc de Metropolis et décida que c'était le lieu idéal pour aller réfléchir. En effet, à cette heure-ci, le lieu était désert à part quelques personnes âgées en train de nourrir les pigeons et donc, il ne serait pas dérangé. Il acheta un sandwich et alla s'asseoir sur un banc.  
  
Il aimait Lex, vraiment. C'était à la fois son ami, son confident et son amant. Oui, Lex était son âme sœur et sans lui dans sa vie, Clark ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. Mais aimer ne voulait pas céder à toutes les demandes de l'autre et Clark se sentait dans son bon droit en réclamant que Lex les reconnaisse, lui et Livie, comme les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Cependant, d'un autre côté, Lex avait raison de vouloir préserver ce secret. Ce dernier avait beaucoup d'ennemis et ceux-ci, pour lui faire du mal, pourraient s'en prendre à lui et à Livie et par la même, découvrir leur origine extra-terrestre. Et cela, Clark ne le permettrait jamais. Non, jamais personne ne ferait des expériences sur son petit bébé. Ils devraient le tuer avant.  
  
- Lex veut seulement nous protéger. Tu es un égoïste Clark. Tu sais qu'il vous aime et que s'il le pouvait, il le crierait au monde entier. Mais non, tu ne penses qu'à toi et à ton stupide désir de reconnaissance. Tu es pathétique.  
  
Clark soupira.  
  
- Et tu sais qu'à cause de Superman, lui et Livie se sentent délaissés. Mais pourtant, tu ne reconnais pas que tu as tort et tu refuses de l'écouter et de laisser agir sa milice. Alors que si tu le faisais, tu verrais ainsi plus ta petite famille tout en continuant quand même à protéger les citoyens de Metropolis.  
  
Il posa son sandwich à peine entamé à côté de lui, ferma les yeux, et mit la tête dans ses mains pour cacher ses sanglots.  
  
- Oh Lex, pardonne-moi. Cette dispute est totalement ma faute. Tu ne veux que notre bien et moi, je ne t'écoute même pas et je te dis encore que tu as tort. Je t'aime si fort et je sais que tes sentiments sont aussi forts que les miens. Comment ais-je pu alors douter une seule seconde de tes intentions...Si tu savais comme je m'en veux...Oh mon amour, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me pardonner...  
I know I hurt you Clark eut soudain une idée et un grand sourire vint éclairer son visage baigné de larmes.  
  
- Je sais. Je vais aller chercher Livie et tous les deux, nous allons aller te voir à Lexcorp. Et là, nous rentrerons passer une petite soirée rien que tous les trois. Cela nous fera du bien de nous retrouver un peu. Et plus tard, quand Livie sera couchée, nous nous retrouverons tous les deux cette fois-ci et je m'excuserais à ma manière en te faisant l'amour comme jamais tu n'auras été aimé...  
  
Clark ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement à cette idée et il se passa distraitement la main sur les yeux pour sécher ses pleurs.  
  
- Je t'aime à la folie Lex et j'espère que tu me pardonneras...Mais si tu le fais, jamais plus je ne me plaindrais de ta tendance au secret et à partir de ce moment, Superman sera moins présent à Metropolis et c'est ta milice qui prendra le relais.  
  
Clark sentit soudain un grand poids s'enlever de son cœur à l'instant même où il prit cette décision et espérant très fort que Lex et lui se réconcilieraient, il termina son sandwich.  
  
Quand il eut fini, il regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était presque l'heure d'aller chercher sa fille à l'école. Il appela alors madame Jones pour lui dire qu'il se chargeait d'aller chercher Livie à l'école. Puis, il commença à se mettre en route.  
  
Clark arriva cinq minutes avant la fin des cours devant l'école Sainte- Croix et commença à attendre en compagnie d'autres parents.  
  
Quand lui et Lex avaient du décider de l'école où envoyer leur fille, ils avaient beaucoup hésité sur le choix d'une école publique ou privée. Puis finalement, ils étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait que Livie aurait une meilleure éducation dans une école privée. Mais, si un jour, la fillette exprimait le souhait d'aller dans une école publique, elle serait tout à fait libre de le faire. En effet, Lex et lui ne voulaient pas que leur fille aille dans une école qu'elle n'aime pas et où elle ne se sente pas à l'aise. Lex avait trop souffert de cela dans sa jeunesse et il ne voulait pas que Livie subisse la même expérience. Mais jusqu'à présent, la fillette ne s'était jamais plainte et au contraire, elle adorait son école. Elle y avait de nombreux amis et ses notes étaient excellentes.  
  
Clark fut tiré de ses pensées quand la cloche signalant la fin des cours se mit à retentir et bientôt, une flopée d'enfants commença à sortir. Il commença à chercher une tête rousse et sourit en voyant sa fille sortir en compagnie de sa meilleure amie Kimberly. Il connaissait vaguement l'amie de sa fille à cause des recherches que Lex avait entreprises sur elle dès qu'il avait su que sa fille et elle étaient amis mais à part ça, il ne lui avait jamais parlée.  
  
Tout ça à cause de ce secret, songea t'il amèrement. Décidemment, ces pouvoirs n'auront fait que me gâcher la vie dans mes relations personnelles...Mais juste pour cette fois, je veux pouvoir venir chercher tranquillement ma fille. Et que les conséquences soient damnées.  
  
Il vit les deux amies se séparer et Livie commencer à chercher sa nourrice.  
  
Clark s'avança alors et vit cette dernière écarquiller les yeux de surprise en voyant qu'il était là.  
  
Il ne pouvait l'en blâmer, il ne venait jamais la chercher à cause de son travail. Et quand il rentrait le soir, il avait à peine le temps de la voir qu'il devait déjà repartir faire sa patrouille en tant que Superman. Mais cela allait changer maintenant que la milice de Lex allait entrer en action et désormais, il passerait plus de temps avec sa fille.  
  
- Mapa !  
  
Le cri de plaisir de Livie lui fit savoir qu'il avait bien fait de venir et il ouvrit ses bras pour accueillir sa fille qui ne se fit pas prier pour venir s'y blottir.  
  
Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés.  
  
- Oh mapa, si tu savais comme je suis contente que tu sois là ! C'est une merveilleuse surprise ! Dit Livie en se dégageant et en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
  
Clark lui rendit son baiser et répondit :  
  
- Ma puce, je suis désolé de n'avoir pas été présent dans ta vie dernièrement mais je te promets que maintenant, tout va changer et que je passerais plus de temps avec toi.  
  
Livie lui lança un regard interrogateur et Clark se hâta de lui expliquer.  
  
- Papa va instaurer un groupe et grâce à lui, Clark baissa la voix, Superman aura plus de temps libre à te consacrer.  
  
- C'est vrai ?  
  
Les yeux de Livie brillaient d'espérance et Clark sentit son cœur se serrer devant le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire sans le vouloir à cause de son complexe du sauveur.  
  
- Oui, je te le promets.  
  
Et il était sincère.  
  
La petite fille lui adressa alors un sourire radieux et glissant sa petite main dans la sienne, elle murmura.  
  
- Et si on allait le dire à papa ? Il va être trop content !  
  
Clark lui lança un regard surpris et Livie rougit légèrement.  
  
- Je vous ai entendus hier soir. Je ne voulais pas mais vous parliez si fort...Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète.  
  
Clark passa la main sur les beaux cheveux roux de sa fille et murmura.  
  
- Ne t'excuse pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et tu as raison, allons le dire à papa. J'espère qu'il me pardonnera...  
  
Les derniers mots furent prononcés de façon inaudible mais Livie les entendit et elle caressa doucement la main de son mapa pour lui dire que tout irait bien et que Lex lui pardonnerait.  
  
Clark sourit devant la gentillesse et le réconfort de sa fille et ensemble, ils partirent en direction de Lexcorp. Arrivés devant le siège de Lexcorp où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Clark sentit sa nervosité revenir en force. Livie lui adressa un petit sourire et puisant son courage dans ce sourire qui lui rappelait tellement Lex et son amour pour lui, il entra.  
  
Il fit quelques pas et observa son environnement.  
  
Le hall d'entrée était immense et resplendissait de couleurs chaudes. Devant lui, se trouvaient de nombreux canapés et plus loin, on apercevait des ascenseurs. A gauche, il y avait un grand escalier et à droite, on pouvait apercevoir la réception. Il y avait également de nombreuses plantes un peu partout pour donner un peu de vie. Clark sourit en les voyant et se rappela que Lex lui avait dit qu'il avait fait exprès de les mettre car Luthorcorp lui avait toujours paru un endroit froid, stérile et sans âme. Et pour lui, il était hors de question que Lexcorp y ressemble.  
  
Se sentant rassuré par ce simple fait qui lui rappelait Lex, il sentit sa confiance en lui revenir et s'approcha du bureau de la réception où se trouvait une jeune femme blonde en tailleur en train de travailler.  
  
Il posa Livie sur le bureau et s'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler sa présence.  
  
La femme leva les yeux et Clark fit alors face à deux yeux de la couleur bleu glace et sans qu'il en comprenne la raison, il se sentit mal à l'aise devant ce regard.  
  
- Oui, je peux vous aider ?  
  
Sa voix était posée mais froide et le sentiment de malaise de Clark augmenta.  
  
- Oui, je suis Clark Kent et je voudrais voir Lex Luthor.  
  
La femme le regarda et Clark se sentit rougir devant cette inspection et le regard de mépris qu'elle lui lança quand elle eut fini. Il savait qu'il avait les cheveux en bataille, que ses lunettes lui mangeaient le visage et que ses vêtements étaient trop grands pour lui. Cependant, comme cela était nécessaire pour cacher sa double identité, il n'y prêtait pas attention. Mais apparemment, pour la réceptionniste, cela était important.  
  
- Vous avez rendez-vous ?  
  
La voix était devenue glacée.  
  
- Euh non, mais si vous lui dîtes que Clark Kent et sa fille sont là, je suis sur qu'il nous recevra.  
  
Clark détester bafouiller comme ça car il avait l'impression d'avoir quinze ans à nouveau mais c'était plus fort que lui. Même s'il était désormais un adulte, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de manquer de confiance en lui. Et c'était toujours dans ce genre de situations, quand il était confronté au mépris des gens face à qui il était, qu'il se sentait redevenir gauche et maladroit.  
  
Il s'éclaircit la gorge et essaya de se calmer.  
  
- Je suis désolée mais si vous n'avez pas rendez-vous, je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Et faîtes descendre votre fille de là, ce n'est pas un endroit pour s'asseoir.  
  
Clark rougit violemment et descendit Livie tout en bafouillent une vague excuse.  
  
- Je vous en prie, demanda t'il encore une fois, c'est important. Je dois absolument lui parler.  
  
La femme regarda Clark d'un air dédaigneux et songea pendant un instant à appeler la sécurité. Ce que cet homme pouvait être obstiné. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser n'importe qui rencontrer monsieur Luthor. Surtout cet homme là, habillé comme il était, on aurait dit qu'il achetait ses vêtements à l'armée du salut. Et sa fille franchement, quelle horrible couleur de cheveux. Ce Clark quelque chose devait certainement être un petit employé de Lexcorp qui voulait se plaindre de quelque chose et qui avait amené sa fille pour faire jouer la corde sensible. Mais elle ne permettrait pas cela. Elle eut alors une idée et un sourire machiavélique vint flotter sur ses lèvres.  
  
- Je vais appeler monsieur Luthor pour le prévenir de votre arrivée et lui dire que vous êtes là.  
  
Elle prit alors son téléphone et cachant ce qu'elle faisait, elle fit semblant de composer un numéro alors qu'en fait, elle tapotait dans le vide. Puis, attendant quelques instants, elle parla à la tonalité.  
  
- Oui, pardon de vous déranger monsieur Luthor, ici Mallaurie Wilson de la réception. J'ai en face de moi un certain Clark Kent qui demande à vous parler.  
  
Elle fit semblant d'écouter la réponse avant de raccrocher et de se tourner vers Clark.  
  
- Monsieur Luthor est en réunion mais il descend vous voir dès qu'il a terminé. Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir en attendant.  
  
Clark lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et prenant sa fille par la main, ils allèrent s'asseoir tous les deux.  
  
Mallaurie les regarda partir et s'installer sur un des canapés un mauvais sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Vous êtes vraiment stupide de croire que j'ai appelé monsieur Luthor et qu'il va descendre vous voir. Il a vraiment autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de minables dans votre genre. J'espère que cette attente vous le fera comprendre.  
  
Puis sans un autre regard, elle se remit au travail.  
  
Clark était heureux. Il allait bientôt voir Lex et tout alors s'arrangerait. Leur dispute ne serait alors plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il sourit et se tournant vers Livie, il lui demanda :  
  
- As-tu des devoirs à faire ma chérie ?  
  
La petite fille acquiesça en répondant qu'elle avait à lire un texte en français et à répondre à des questions.  
  
- Très bien, je vais t'aider.  
  
Et bientôt, Livie et Clark furent plongés dans un texte sur le petit prince de Saint-Exupéry. Clark regarda sa montre et vit que cela allait bientôt faire quatre heures que lui et Livie attendaient Lex. Il serra alors les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Lex était au courant qu'il était ici et qu'il attendait de le voir avec Livie, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas descendu ? Clark savait que certaines réunions de Lexcorp pouvaient prendre du temps mais s'il savait que Clark et leur fille étaient en train de l'attendre, il aurait abrégé n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Pas s'il était toujours fâché contre lui, la réponse était évidente.  
  
Et apparemment, il n'était pas prêt de lui pardonner s'il n'avait même pas fait l'effort de venir le voir.  
  
- Pourquoi, murmura t'il doucement pour ne pas réveiller Livie qui s'était endormie à côté de lui, fatiguée par l'attente. Je sais que tu n'accordes jamais de deuxième chance à ceux qui te trahissent mais...Mais...Mais je t'aime et je pensais que cette dispute n'était pas très importante. Du moins pas si importante qu'elle fasse en sorte que tu ne veuilles plus me voir...Alors c'est fini Lex ? C'est ta façon de me dire que tu m'en veux tellement que tu ne veux plus me voir ? Mais je croyais que nous deux c'était pour la vie ? Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ? Je ne pourrais pas vivre si tu n'es pas à mes côtés...Oh Lex, pourquoi...Et Livie, que va-t-elle devenir sans ses deux parents ? Je sais qu'elle a besoin de nous deux mais je sais que tu auras certainement la garde si nous nous séparons et je pourrais pas alors supporter de te voir quelques instants lors de mes visites. Ca me fera trop mal et me rappellera trop que je t'ai perdu et que mon cœur est mort à cause de ma propre stupidité.  
  
Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler librement sur le visage de Clark et il les essuya d'un air absent.  
  
- Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je sais que c'est encore égoïste de ma part et que si je ne l'avais pas été dès le départ, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé mais je te promets que c'est la dernière fois. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire...  
  
Clark se leva alors une expression déterminée sur le visage. Il prit sa fille dans ses bras et quitta Lexcorp aussi dignement qu'il put, même si chaque pas vers la sortie était à chaque fois plus douloureux car l'éloignait un peu plus de Lex.  
  
Mallaurie les regarda partir et sourit.  
  
Parfait, j'ai enfin réussi à m'en débarrasser. Ils ont quand même mis quatre heures mais bon, le résultat est là. Peut-être que grâce à ça monsieur Luthor m'accordera une augmentation...  
  
Elle se mit à rêver de tout ce qu'elle pourrait alors acheter. Puis, elle se secoua la tête et continua ce qu'elle était en train de faire.  
  
Clark, quant à lui, sortit de Lexcorp et se dirigea d'un air déterminé vers une petite ruelle. Là, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne, il se transforma en Superman. Et toujours avec Livie dans ses bras, il décolla en direction de Smallville où il atterrit quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
Il posa doucement Livie et la secoua gentiment pour la réveiller.  
  
La petite fille ouvrit les yeux et mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits.  
  
- Mapa ? Murmura t'elle avant de s'apercevoir où elle était et d'ouvrir grand ses yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que nous faisons chez Papi et mamie ?  
  
Clark sourit tristement.  
  
- Livie, écoute-moi bien. Tu sais que je t'aime mais entre ton papa et moi, ça ne va pas très bien. Et je crois que ça ne va pas s'arranger.  
  
- Tu dis ça car papa n'est pas venu nous voir tout à l'heure ? Mais la dame de l'accueil a dit qu'il était occupé...  
  
-Je sais ce que cette dame a dit mais si vraiment Lex voulait nous voir, il serait venu. Il ne me pardonne pas Livie et ça fait mal, très mal. Alors je vais partir quelques temps loin d'ici, histoire d'oublier cette souffrance. Je t'ai amenée chez tes grands parents car au départ, ton père aura du mal à s'occuper de toi tout seul. Mais une fois qu'il se sera retourné, il reviendra te chercher. Il t'aime ma petite puce et moi aussi, même si je ne serais plus à tes côtés pendant quelques temps. Quand le voir sera plus facile, je reviendrais alors. Je t'aime Livie, ne l'oublie jamais. Demande à tes grands-parents de prévenir l'école de ton absence pendant quelques jours et ton père aussi car je le connais, il va s'inquiéter. Et explique leur la situation mais dis-leur surtout bien que c'est ma faute et pas celle de Lex, d'accord ?  
  
- Mapa, je veux pas que tu partes, sanglota Livie en se jetant dans les bras de Clark.  
  
- Je sais ma puce, moi non plus je ne veux pas mais il le faut.  
  
Il serra une dernière fois sa fille fort dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.  
  
- Je t'aime Livie, ne l'oublie pas.  
  
Il sourit et il commença à s'élever dans les airs. Et en un instant, Superman ne fut plus qu'un point rouge à l'horizon.  
  
Livie regarda partir l'homme qui lui avait donné naissance et sécha ses larmes. Puis, se dirigeant vers la ferme de ses grands-parents, elle pria pour que la situation s'arrange et que ses deux parents reviennent vite ensemble car même si Clark disait le contraire, elle savait que Lex l'aimait éperdument et qu'il n'aurait jamais terminé leur relation comme cela.  
  
Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre et espérer. En attendant, elle allait devoir expliquer la situation à Martha et à Jonathan et cela n'allait pas être facile. Car même s'ils avaient accepté Lex dans leur famille, ils étaient encore très protecteurs de Clark et ils n'allaient sûrement pas trop apprécier ce qui venait de se passer.  
  
Livie soupira et frappa à la porte.  
  
Faîtes que tout s'arrange, je vous en prie... Quelques heures plus tôt Quand Lex s'était réveillé le lendemain de leur dispute, il était encore furieux contre Clark et son attitude bornée. C'est vrai après tout, il ne demandait pas la lune, juste un peu plus de temps de la part de l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais Clark ne voulait pas le comprendre, obsédé par son désir de sauver tout le monde. Et sincèrement, Lex commençait à en avoir assez. Il respectait ce besoin mais Clark lui manquait. Et qu'est-ce qui prenait à ce dernier de croire qu'il avait honte de lui et de Livie ? Ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Il les aimait profondément et voulait juste les protéger. Pourquoi est-ce que Clark ne pouvait pas le comprendre ?  
  
Lex s'était levé alors sans réveiller ce dernier pour l'embrasser comme il le faisait depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble et quitta l'appartement après s'être préparé rapidement.  
  
Il était de mauvaise humeur mais surtout, il était malheureux car lui et Clark ne se disputaient que très rarement et être fâché contre l'homme qu'il chérissait aussi profondément n'était pas une expérience qu'il aimait spécialement.  
  
Lex soupira, commençant déjà à regretter les mots qu'il avait prononcés. Il sortit de l'immeuble après avoir salué John d'un air absent et monta dans la voiture qui l'attendait pour le mener à Lexcorp. Il fut silencieux pendant tout le trajet et si Mercy ou Hope, ses deux gardes du corps remarquèrent quelque chose, elles ne dirent rien, se contentant de se regarder silencieusement.  
  
Il arriva à Lexcorp quelques instants plus tard et toujours sans un mot, il rentra dans l'immeuble et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Mercy et Hope, comme à leur habitude, allèrent s'installer dans la pièce à côté de manière à être prêtes à intervenir en cas de danger immédiat.  
  
La journée passa assez rapidement. En effet, Lex avait rendez-vous très important avec de gros investisseurs et il n'eut guère le temps de penser à Clark. Mais une fois ceux-ci terminés, ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau vers ce dernier et leur dispute. Et il se sentit honteux de ses paroles.  
  
Clark ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller aider les gens, c'était dans sa nature et le lui refuser, aurait été le priver d'une part essentielle qui faisait l'essence même du jeune journaliste que Lex aimait désespérément. Oui, il aurait dû le comprendre. Mais alors que faire pour que lui et Livie le voient plus ? L'idée de la milice avait été pourtant une bonne chose.  
  
Quoique, en y repensant bien, Clark ne s'était pas mis en colère à cause de la milice mais plutôt à cause du fait que lui et Livie devaient cacher au monde entier leur exacte relation avec lui. Alors peut-être que son idée pourrait marcher et que lui et Livie pourraient un peu plus profiter de lui tandis que son groupe arrêterait les crimes à Metropolis.  
  
Oui mais lui, Clark et Livie ne pourraient être véritablement ensemble que si Clark lui pardonnait. Et pour cela, il faudrait qu'il accepte de rendre leur relation publique.  
  
Mais Lex avait du mal à admettre cette éventualité.  
  
En fait, il était terrorisé à l'idée de les perdre comme il avait perdu sa mère. Mais autant, il avait surmonté le décès de celle-ci, autant il savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas s'il arrivait quelque chose à Clark et à Livie.  
  
D'un autre côté, il aimerait lui aussi ne plus avoir à se cacher et montrer au monde entier que cet homme magnifique et cette adorable petite fille étaient sa famille et qu'il les chérissait tendrement.  
  
Soudain, une pensée traversa son esprit et il fronça les sourcils.  
  
A l'origine, s'il avait voulu cacher sa relation avec Clark, c'était pour protéger ce dernier et par la suite Livie d'hommes tels que son père qui, il le savait, n'hésiteraient pas à s'en prendre à lui à travers eux. Mais maintenant que Lionel n'était plus une menace et que Lexcorp devenait de plus en plus puissant chaque jour, cette précaution n'avait plus lieu d'être. En effet, avec Lionel et son influence toujours présente même s'il s'était retiré des affaires et son influence à lui, il avait tout à fait les moyens de les protéger tout en dévoilant au grand jour leur relation. La seule chose à faire attention serait d'éviter que certaines personnes découvrent que Clark et Superman ne fassent qu'une seule et même personne mais comme Clark l'avait précisé, il avait toujours réussi à conserver son secret. Et même Lex, pourtant déjà assez puissant à l'époque de leur amitié à Smallville, n'avait pas réussi à le découvrir. Alors maintenant qu'il avait son père à ses côtés et que son pouvoir était deux fois plus important qu'auparavant, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'ils réussissent à garder le secret.  
  
Pour la première fois de la journée, un petit sourire vint éclairer le visage de Lex quand il songea au visage de Clark quand il allait lui annoncer qu'ils allaient pouvoir enfin dire au monde qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ce dernier allait être si heureux et pour un des sourires qui illuminerait alors son visage, Lex ferait n'importe quoi. Oui, ce sourire valait bien cette petite concession.  
  
Il décrocha alors son téléphone et composa le numéro du Daily Planet. A cette heure ci, Clark devait être encore au journal. Lex espérait très fort qu'il serait joignable et qu'il pourrait s'excuser et planifier alors une petite soirée où ils ne seraient que tous les trois. Et que lorsque Livie serait couchée, ils pourraient parler et Lex pourrait alors lui dire ce qu'il avait décidé. Et si tout allait bien, la nuit pourrait être très chaude...  
  
Ses tendres pensées furent interrompues quand on décrocha.  
  
- Le Daily Planet, Lois Lane à l'appareil.  
  
C'était la partenaire de Clark.  
  
- Bonjour mademoiselle Lane, est-ce que je pourrais parler à Clark Kent s'il vous plaît ?  
  
- Je suis désolée mais il est malade aujourd'hui. Je peux prendre un message ?  
  
Lex fronça les sourcils. Clark n'était jamais malade. Que se passait-il ?  
  
- Non, je vous remercie. Au revoir.  
  
Et Lex raccrocha. Il était perplexe. Peut-être que Clark était toujours en colère contre lui et qu'à cause de ça, il avait prétendu être malade pour ne pas aller travailler. Il devait donc être à leur appartement. Il composa alors le numéro mais tomba sur le répondeur.  
  
Sans qu'il le veuille, son cœur commença à battre plus vite devant l'inquiétude qu'il commença à ressentir. Où était Clark s'il n'était pas chez eux ? Et Livie aussi devrait être rentrée de l'école...  
  
Lex se força à respirer calmement pour calmer son cœur et appela Hope par l'interphone.  
  
Cette dernière arriva quelques secondes après.  
  
- Oui monsieur Luthor ?  
  
- Hope, je voudrais que vous alliez chez moi pour savoir si Clark et ma fille y sont et s'ils n'y sont pas, je voudrais que vous les cherchiez. Regardez les amies de Livie pour voir si elle est là bas et pour Clark, regardez si Superman a été appelé quelque part.  
  
La jeune femme, une des rares personnes extérieures au cercle familial Kent- Luthor à savoir pour Clark et lui, Livie et Superman, mais cela ayant été rendu nécessaire si elle voulait protéger efficacement Lex qu'elle connaisse tout de lui, hocha la tête. Et sans un mot, elle sortit de l'immense bureau.  
  
Hope entra dans l'ascenseur et eut un minuscule sourire. Elle et Mercy avaient eu raison de penser que l'étrange attitude de leur patron était le fait d'une probable dispute avec Clark Kent. Elle espérait que tout allait vite revenir en ordre car elle n'aimait pas voir monsieur Luthor si déprimé.  
  
Elle sortit de l'ascenseur une fois arrivée au rez-de-chaussée et fronça les sourcils en voyant justement Clark Kent sortir de Lexcorp avec Livie à côté de lui. Elle se précipita à sa poursuite mais ils avaient déjà disparu. Elle soupira intérieurement en rentrant et se dirigea vers la réception. Peut-être que la réceptionniste pourrait lui indiquer pourquoi monsieur Kent avait été ici et pourquoi il était parti sans voir monsieur Luthor.  
  
Hope s'éclaircit la gorge et Mallaurie leva les yeux. Elle reconnut sans aucun problème l'une des deux gardes du corps de son patron et s'agita nerveusement sur sa chaise.  
  
- Oui, demanda t'elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait assurée.  
  
Qu'est-ce que cette amazone pouvait lui vouloir ?  
  
- Qui était l'homme qui vient de quitter l'immeuble ?  
  
- Oh !  
  
Mallaurie était rassurée. Ce n'était que par rapport à ce petit incident. Elle n'avait donc rien fait de mal. Mais attendez, c'était l'occasion idéale pour raconter ses exploits qui allaient certainement être répercutés à monsieur Luthor. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à raconter son histoire.  
  
- Ce n'était rien de bien important. Juste un pauvre type avec des vêtements trop grands pour lui qui voulait voir monsieur Luthor. Il n'avait pas rendez-vous et n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était important qu'il le voie mais je ne pouvais permettre ça. J'ai donc prétendu appeler monsieur Luthor et cet idiot a cru que je l'avais vraiment fait et que monsieur Luthor viendrait le recevoir. Et avant qu'il ne comprenne que jamais ce dernier ne daignerait le recevoir, lui et sa fille à la couleur de cheveux vraiment hideuse, ont quand même attendu quatre heures. Mais ils viennent enfin de partir.  
  
Mallaurie termina d'un petit air satisfait et Hope ne put s'empêcher de penser que dès que monsieur Luthor allait savoir ce qui venait d'arriver, son sourire ne resterait pas longtemps. Personne ne s'en prenait à la famille Luthor sans en subir les conséquences.  
  
Hope eut un léger mouvement de la tête et repartit vers l'ascenseur, laissant une Mallaurie très contente d'elle-même. Et une fois arrivée à son étage, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau de monsieur Luthor et frappa avant d'entrer.  
  
Elle fut accueilli par un Lex en train de travailler mais Hope le connaissait trop bien et sut rien qu'en regardant ses yeux qu'il était inquiet. Elle lui expliqua alors la situation et au fur et à mesure, elle vit ce dernier se décomposer sous l'effet de la rage. Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire un seul mot, son téléphone privé sonna et Hope quitta alors la pièce.  
  
Lex regarda le numéro de la personne qui appelait et fut à moitié déçu de constater qu'il s'agissait des Kent et non de Clark. Mais peut-être que ce dernier et Livie étaient chez eux. Il l'espérait.  
  
- Lex Luthor, dit-il en décrochant.  
  
- Papa !  
  
- Livie ma chérie !  
  
Lex était au moins soulagé de savoir où était sa fille à défaut de savoir où était Clark.  
  
- Tu vas bien ? Et que fais-tu chez tes grands-parents ?  
  
- Oui, je vais bien mais mapa, lui, il ne va pas bien. Quand nous sommes venus te voir tout à l'heure et que tu n'es pas descendu nous voir, il a cru que tu ne voulais plus le voir à cause de votre dispute d'hier et que tu le quittais. Il était presque en pleurs et m'a amené à Smallville car il pensait que tu aurais besoin de temps pour organiser votre séparation et que je serais mieux ici.  
  
- Et sais-tu où il est allé ? Demanda Lex le cœur serré à l'idée de ce que Clark avait du penser.  
  
- Non, il m'a déposé et est tout de suite reparti. Il m'a juste dit qu'il avait besoin de temps pour faire disparaître sa souffrance mais qu'une fois l'idée de te revoir serait moins douloureuse, il reviendrait. Dis papa, mapa va revenir hein ? Tu n'es pas fâché contre lui ? Je ne veux pas que tu le quittes...  
  
La petite fille commença à sangloter.  
  
- Ne pleure pas mon ange. J'aime toujours ton mapa et ce qui arrive n'est qu'un stupide malentendu. Je vais le retrouver et tu verras, tout redeviendra comme avant.  
  
- Comme avant ? Mais...  
  
La fillette s'interrompit, n'étant pas sûre si elle devait continuer et rappeler à son père les douloureuses circonstances de sa séparation d'avec Clark.  
  
Malgré la situation désespérée devant laquelle il se trouvait, Lex ne put s'empêcher d'être fière de sa fille qui comprenait toujours très rapidement la situation.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Liv. Ton mapa va revenir et tout sera comme avant avec quelques petits changements qui devraient lui faire plaisir.  
  
-C'est vrai ? Oh je suis contente que tu me dises ça, je n'aimais pas le voir malheureux...  
  
Le ton de Livie était excité et Lex comprit vraiment peut-être pour la première fois ce que Clark et sa fille avaient du penser devant son besoin maladif de garder le secret. Mais tout allait changer et très prochainement. Et leur vie serait encore plus belle qu'avant.  
  
- Oui, je te le promets. Ton mapa ne sera jamais plus malheureux, je ne le ferais plus souffrir. Je l'aime trop.  
  
- C'est bien. Papa, je te passe grand-père, il veut te parler. Je t'aime et revenez vite me chercher !  
  
- D'accord, à bientôt ma chérie et je t'aime aussi.  
  
Lex entendit que le téléphone changeait de main et que Jonathan prenait le combiné.  
  
- Lex.  
  
-Jonathan, je vous remercie de prendre soin de Livie pendant que Clark et moi réglons ce malentendu.  
  
-C'est normal voyons mais je vous préviens que si ça ne s'arrange pas et que vous faîtes souffrir mon fils...  
  
Lex entendit clairement la menace et c'est le plus sincèrement du monde qu'il répondit :  
  
- J'aime Clark à la folie et la dernière chose que je veux est le faire souffrir. Ce qui nous arrive actuellement n'est qu'un stupide malentendu que j'espère régler très vite. Mais je vous fait la promesse que si je le blesse à nouveau, je vous donnerais moi-même la carabine. De toute façon, ma vie sans lui ne vaudrait pas la peine d'être vécue.  
  
- Ne dîtes pas ça Lex. Que ferait alors Livie sans son père ? Et puis je sais que vous tenez sincèrement à Clark. J'espère que tout va s'arranger.  
  
- Moi aussi, Jonathan, moi aussi.  
  
Les deux hommes se saluèrent et Lex raccrocha, absorbant les informations que venait de lui dire sa fille. Son visage se durcit alors et ses poings se serrèrent. Il pressa le bouton de l'interphone et demanda à Mercy et à Hope de partir à la recherche de Clark. Puis, il décrocha son téléphone et demanda à mademoiselle Wilson de venir dans son bureau avant de demander à sa secrétaire de lui apporter le dossier de cette dernière. Il le lut rapidement et des idées de vengeance défilèrent dans sa tête. Lex était en mode Luthor et quelqu'un allait être très désolé.  
  
Mallaurie était nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer monsieur Luthor mais ce dernier voulait certainement la féliciter pour ce qu'elle avait fait plus tôt. Hope avait du lui raconter et évidemment, il était fier de son acte. Voilà pourquoi il venait de la convoquer.  
  
Elle frappa timidement et entendant qu'on lui disait d'entrer, elle poussa la porte.  
  
- Monsieur Luthor, dit-elle d'une petite voix timide en saluant Lex qui était assis à son bureau.  
  
Ce dernier ne répondit pas et Mallaurie se sentit soudain mal à l'aise devant ce visage fermé et ces yeux gris glacés.  
  
Elle attendit qu'on lui dise de s'asseoir mais quand rien ne vint, Mallaurie sentit sa nervosité augmenter. Elle détestait se sentir en position d'infériorité et là, en étant debout alors que son patron était assis, c'était clairement le cas.  
  
- Comment avez-vous osé ? Parla soudainement Lex d'une voix dure.  
  
- Qu...  
  
- Et ne m'interrompez pas. Je répète, comment avez-vous osé faire ce que vous avez fait ? Prétendre m'appeler alors qu'en fait, vous simuliez. Résultat, Clark Kent croit maintenant que je ne veux plus le voir et il est je ne sais où. Vous auriez pu effectivement m'appeler et me demander si je voulais le voir mais non, vous avez jugé utile de prendre une initiative qui se révèle avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Evidemment, vous n'avez pas réfléchi dans votre petite tête. Vous n'avez vu qu'une personne mal habillée, peu sûre d'elle et tout de suite, vous avez songé qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'on y prête plus d'attention que ça. Et vous l'avez alors laissé croire que j'étais au courant et que je ne voulais pas le voir. Mais savez-vous au moins qui est Clark Kent ? Hormis le fait que ce soit un brillant journaliste et l'homme le plus gentil que je connaisse, c'est accessoirement l'homme qui partage ma vie depuis plus de dix ans. Et à cause de votre brillante, très brillante initiative, l'homme que j'aime croit maintenant que je veux rompre. Parfait mademoiselle Wilson de lui avoir fait croire ça. Quant à cette enfant à la couleur de cheveux vraiment hideuse comme vous l'avez si gentiment appelée, il s'agit de ma fille, Olivia Kent Luthor. En plus de faire croire à Clark que je ne l'aime plus, vous vous moquez de ma fille. Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous pour dire cela ? Sachez que lorsque j'étais plus jeune, j'avais moi-même cette hideuse couleur et que je la tenais de ma chère mère. Donc en vous moquant de ma fille, vous vous moquez également de moi et de ma mère.  
  
- Mais monsieur Luthor, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il s'agissait de votre...Euh...Ami et de votre fille. Sinon, je n'aurais jamais fait ça...  
  
La voix de Mallaurie était blanche.  
  
Lex secoua la tête de mépris.  
  
- Vous êtes de ces gens que je déteste le plus au monde. Vous ne vous basez que sur l'apparence pour juger les autres. Et quant vous avez vu Clark, vous n'avez vu qu'un homme mal à l'aise et timide et tout de suite, vous l'avez catalogué comme inexistant à vos yeux. Je méprise cette attitude pour l'avoir trop souvent rencontré moi-même. C'est pour cela que je tiens à Clark, car il ne s'est jamais arrêté à mon attitude extérieure et il a toujours cherché à aller au-delà. Et pour cela, je ne l'en remercierais jamais assez. Mais vous vous en fichez n'est-ce pas ? Avouez.  
  
- Non je...  
  
- Et ne mentez pas. Tout ce qui importe à vos yeux est le pouvoir et l'argent. Et à cause de ça, vous avez renvoyé Clark qui croit désormais que je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Je vous remercie Mademoiselle Wilson de m'enlever la personne la plus chère à mon cœur. Je devrais vous tuer pour cela et il y a quelques années, je n'aurais pas hésité. Mais je ne suis plus comme ça et je sais que cela lui ferait de la peine. Et ça, je ne le veux pas. Et puis, cela serait trop facile. Vous avez commis cependant, une très grave erreur que je ne peux pas laisser passer. Alors la situation est claire. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, vous ne faîtes plus partie de Lexcorp et je vais veiller à ce que personne ne vous donne de travail. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Je vais également m'en prendre à votre père en le faisant accuser d'abus de biens sociaux dans la société où il travaille, je connais bien son président, cela devrait être facile. Quant à votre mère, la faire accuser de proxénétisme sera un jeu d'enfants pour moi et étiez- vous au courant pour le trafic de drogue de votre frère ?  
  
- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça...  
  
Toute la belle assurance de Mallaurie était partie et elle était aux bords de larmes.  
  
- Et pourquoi pas ? Vous avez détruit ma vie alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne détruirais pas la votre et celle de vos proches ? Cependant, vous avez de la chance car je sais que si je fais ce que je viens de dire, Clark souffrira de mon attitude et je ne veux pas voir de la déception dans ses yeux. Aussi voilà ce que nous allons faire. Si je retrouve Clark et qu'il me pardonne, je ne mettrais pas mes menaces à exécution concernant votre famille et le fait que je vous empêcherais de retrouver un autre emploi. Vous perdez votre travail ici mais c'est tout. Cependant, si je perds Clark, j'aurais alors perdu ma seule raison de vivre et vous détruire sera la plus douce des consolations même si cela ne sera jamais totalement suffisant. Et vous voir souffrir vous et votre famille sera alors mon principal objectif dans la vie. Vous avez compris ?  
  
Mallaurie déglutit difficilement et hocha imperceptiblement la tête.  
  
Lex eut un sourire froid.  
  
- Vous pouvez passer au service du personnel prendre votre chèque. Et ne remettez plus jamais les pieds ici.  
  
Mallaurie s'enfuit plutôt qu'elle ne sortit de la pièce, prit ses affaires et son chèque et quitta définitivement Lexcorp en priant pour que Clark Kent soit retrouvé le plus vite possible.  
  
Resté seul, Lex se prit la tête entre les mains et murmura d'une voix brisée :  
  
- Je t'en prie Clark, reviens-moi, je t'aime, ce n'est qu'un stupide malentendu...  
  
Son regard se perdit alors dans les souvenirs heureux que lui et Clark avaient partagé ces dernières années et un triste sourire éclaira son visage. Ses pensées mélancoliques furent interrompues par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. C'était Mercy. Il décrocha aussitôt, le cœur plein d'espoir.  
  
- Vous l'avez trouvé, demanda t'il de but en blanc.  
  
- Je suis désolée monsieur Luthor mais il n'est pas à votre appartement ni au Daily Planet où d'ailleurs sa partenaire nous a dit qu'il avait appelé pour prendre un congé d'une durée indéterminée. Nous partons pour Smallville immédiatement mais il y a peu de chances qu'il soit là bas. De toutes façons, nous continuons les recherches, quoi qu'il arrive. Je vous tiendrais au courant.  
  
Et la jeune femme coupa la communication.  
  
Lex raccrocha à son tour et sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue.  
  
- Clark, que vais-je faire sans toi dans ma vie...  
  
Et pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère, il laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Une semaine que Clark avait disparu et il n'y avait toujours eu aucune trace de lui. Pourtant, Mercy et Hope avaient utilisé toutes les technologies offertes par Lexcorp pour le retrouver. Mais sans succès. A croire que Clark avait disparu de la surface de la terre.  
  
Et à chaque fois que ses gardes du corps lui annonçaient un nouvel échec, Lex sentait son cœur mourir un peu plus.  
I want you back in my life  
  
Want you back by my side  
  
'cause that's where you belong  
  
Oh and I  
  
I won't give you up  
  
I will never stop  
  
My love is much too strong La seule chose qui le faisait encore tenir et ne pas se tirer une balle pour terminer cette agonie était Livie.  
  
Il l'appelait chaque jour pour prendre de ses nouvelles et pour lui assurer que les recherches avançaient. Lex détestait mentir à sa fille mais comment aurait-il pu lui dire que son mapa n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé et que si ce dernier ne le voulait pas, il y avait peu de chances qu'il le soit.  
  
Le seul avantage dans toute cette débâcle était que du fait de la disparition de Clark, Superman avait également pris un congé. Et pour y remédier, Lex avait alors mis en oeuvre sa milice et le succès de cette dernière lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.  
  
Il se leva de son bureau et alla regarder par la fenêtre. Dehors, on avait une vue imprenable sur Metropolis et avec toutes les lumières allumées, la vision était magnifique. Mais pour Lex, cette beauté lui était indifférente si Clark n'était pas à ses côtés pour la partager.  
  
Il souffrait tellement de sa disparition...  
  
D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas remis les pieds à leur appartement car revenir dans cet endroit désormais vide alors que Clark et lui y avaient partagé tant de bons moments aurait été trop dur pour lui. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait emménagé à Lexcorp où il se plongeait dans son travail pour ne plus penser et oublier son cœur mourant.  
  
Lex regarda le ciel, espérant contre toute attente qu'il y verrait l'homme qu'il aimait et ferma les yeux quand ce dernier resta désespérément vide.  
  
Quelques paroles d'une chanson qu'il avait entendue un jour lui revinrent en mémoire et il s'effondra en sanglotant contre la vitre.  
Que tu reviennes, je ne m'y attends plus  
  
Que tu reviennes, j'ai tellement attendu  
  
Des jours et des semaines, des mois peut-être plus  
  
Autant que je m'en souvienne, je crois que tu ne m'aimais plus - Oh Clark...  
  
C'est dans cette position que Mercy le trouva lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau pour lui annoncer que leur dernière piste n'avait encore rien donnée. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer devant cette vision. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Si monsieur Kent ne revenait pas bientôt, tout ceci allait très mal se terminer, elle le pressentait. Même les Kent étaient soucieux, ainsi que monsieur Luthor père. Il était temps d'agir et elle savait exactement quoi faire. Mercy sourit imperceptiblement et quitta la pièce silencieusement. Elle avait des coups de fil à donner. Pour la première fois en dix jours, Lex quitta le siège de Lexcorp et pour la première fois en dix jours, il souriait. En effet, Mercy venait de lui annoncer qu'ils avaient une piste sérieuse pour Clark et qu'il fallait absolument qu'il vienne.  
  
Lex en entendant ces mots, avait senti son cœur se remettre doucement à battre devant tout le bonheur qui l'avait alors envahi.  
  
Il monta dans sa limousine, Hope et Mercy s'installant à ses côtés et ordonna à son chauffeur de se dépêcher.  
  
Au bout d'une demi-heure, la voiture s'arrêta devant un entrepôt désaffecté aux abords de la ville. Lex descendit rapidement de voiture et regarda aux alentours.  
  
- Il est ici Mercy ? Vous êtes sûre, demanda t'il d'une voix qui masquait à peine son espoir.  
  
Pour toute réponse, celle-ci s'approcha et murmurant ses plus profondes excuses, elle lui injecta quelque chose dans le bras et Lex s'effondra.  
  
Quand il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, ce dernier était enfermé dans une petite pièce sombre à peine éclairé par une toute petite lucarne et une chaîne était attachée de son pied à un pilier en acier, l'empêchant par la même de penser à toute tentative d'évasion. Il essaya de se rappeler comment il était arrivé là et poussa un juron quand la trahison de Mercy lui revient en mémoire.  
  
- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Je vous faisais confiance, hurla t'il mais seul l'écho lui répondit.  
  
Il poussa un soupir frustré et sentit ses paupières se fermer de leur propre volonté. Il jura alors que s'il s'en sortait, il se vengerait et retomba dans l'inconscience. Lex marcha quelques pas pour ne pas que ses jambes s'ankylosent et se laissa retomber sur le sol. Si ses approximations étaient correctes, il était enfermé depuis deux jours. En effet, le peu de lumière filtrant par la lucarne lui avait permis de compter deux nuits. Sa montre lui ayant été enlevée, il n'avait que ce moyen pour garder une trace du temps.  
  
Il n'était pas mal traité car ses ravisseurs lui apportaient régulièrement de la nourriture par le biais d'une petite ouverture dans la porte et il avait trouvé un matelas au sol ainsi qu'un seau mais cela n'enlevait rien à son inquiétude.  
  
Pourquoi Mercy avait-elle fait cela ? Pour de l'argent contre les secrets qu'elle détenait ? La jeune femme connaissait toute la vérité sur Clark et Livie et Lex était terrorisé à l'idée qu'elle se serve de ce qu'elle savait pour leur faire du mal. Il essaya encore une fois de se dégager de sa chaîne et poussa un cri rageur quand elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.  
  
- Je vous en prie, faîtes qu'il ne leur arrive rien...  
  
Cela faisait bien longtemps que Lex avait cessé de croire en Dieu mais là, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait.  
  
Un bruit attira soudain son attention et il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose se passait à l'extérieur. En effet, en règle générale, ses ravisseurs lui apportaient sa nourriture à des heures régulières et là, ce n'était pas l'horaire habituel. Se demandant ce qui se passait, il attendit. Et quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait.  
  
Lex regarda alors qui était là mais il n'y avait pas assez de lumière et il ne distingua qu'une vague forme.  
  
- Monsieur Luthor, vous êtes là ?  
  
Lex pâlit en entendant la voix.  
  
C'était celle de Superman.  
  
Et soudain, il comprit le plan de Mercy. Puisqu'ils ne trouvaient pas Clark, elle avait seulement fait en sorte que ce soit lui qui vienne à eux. Et pour cela, elle avait organisé le faux enlèvement de Lex, sachant pertinemment que Superman ne pourrait laisser le père de sa fille et compagnon dans ces conditions. Il se promit alors d'augmenter le salaire de sa garde du corps pour la remercier.  
  
- Oui Superman, je suis là, murmura t'il d'une voix qu'il espérait calme mais sut qu'il avait échoué quand il s'entendit parler. Il y avait trop de joie contenue.  
  
- Je vois que vous êtes attaché. Je vais vous libérer.  
  
Et en un instant, la chaîne qui entourait le pied de Lex avait été brisée par Superman et ce dernier lui avait alors pris la main pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur.  
  
Lex, une fois dehors, mit un instant avant que ses yeux ne se réadaptent à la lumière et qu'il puisse enfin regarder l'homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus de dix jours et qu'il avait cherché si fort. La première chose qui vient à son esprit fut de constater que Clark avait maigri car ses vêtements flottaient légèrement sur lui. Lex constata aussi que ce dernier refusait absolument de croiser son regard et cela lui fit mal.  
  
Il s'éclaircit la gorge nerveusement.  
  
- Euh merci Superman de m'avoir sauvé. Comment avez-vous su que j'avais été enlevé ? Et comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?  
  
- La nouvelle de votre enlèvement fait la une de tous les journaux depuis deux jours. Quant à vous trouver, cela n'a pas été trop difficile puisque Mercy venait de trouver l'endroit de votre localisation grâce à ses indicateurs.  
  
Clark ne savait donc pas que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un piège et Lex n'allait pas le lui dire. Car s'il l'apprenait, il risquait de s'enfuir encore et Lex, maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, n'allait pas le laisser repartir à nouveau.  
  
- Superman, pourriez-vous me ramener chez moi ?  
  
Ce dernier sembla hésiter et refusant toujours de croiser le regard de Lex, il s'approcha finalement de ce dernier et le prenant dans ses bras, il s'envola en direction de l'appartement.  
  
Le trajet fut bien trop court pour Lex qui retrouvait la douceur des bras de l'homme qu'il aimait.  
  
Mais tout a une fin et bientôt, les deux hommes se posaient sur le balcon de l'appartement.  
  
- Voilà, je vais vous laisser, dit Superman et il commença à vouloir reprendre son envol.  
  
- Non, cria Lex et Superman se retourna. Et pour la première fois, Lex put alors croiser le regard de ce dernier. Il tressaillit devant ce regard si vide et si triste.  
  
- S'il vous plaît Superman, je dois voir Clark Kent. Pourriez-vous lui dire que je désire lui parler. C'est important...Termina Lex d'une voix douce.  
  
Superman parut hésiter et dans son regard, Lex crut apercevoir un éclair d'attente et d'espoir.  
  
- Je...Très bien, je vais lui dire, répondit Superman et en un éclair, il était parti.  
  
Lex n'avait plus qu'à attendre et à espérer qu'effectivement, Clark vienne.  
  
Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir doucement et Clark apparaître devant ses yeux. Ce dernier avait effectivement maigri et ses lunettes, déjà trop grandes pour lui, lui mangeaient maintenant la moitié de son visage. Il y avait tellement de souffrance dans ses yeux que Lex sentit son cœur se serrer et sa haine contre Mallaurie et lui-même augmenter.  
  
- Je suis content que tu sois venu Clark, commença à parler Lex d'une voix douce, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il faut que nous parlions. Mais est-ce que tu permets que je prenne d'abord une douche car après ces deux jours d'enlèvement, je ne me sens pas à mon aise. Je me dépêche.  
  
Il fut fidèle à sa parole et à peine dix minutes plus tard, il avait enfilé un vieux jean et une chemise bleue et retrouvait Clark qui s'était assis sur un des fauteuils du salon.  
  
Ce dernier paraissait perdu dans ses pensées et le cœur de Lex battit plus vite en le voyant enfin rentré chez eux.  
  
Il s'assit alors en face de Clark et commença à chercher ses mots.  
  
- Alors, où étais-tu ? Mercy et Hope te cherchent partout depuis presque deux semaines.  
  
Clark tressaillit devant cette voix qui interrompait ses pensées et répondit :  
  
- J'étais en Arctique. J'ai construit là-bas une forteresse de la solitude car j'avais besoin de penser à mon avenir et à ma vie maintenant que tu n'es plus dedans.  
  
- Clark, à ce sujet...Commença Lex. Mais Clark l'interrompit.  
  
- Non, laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. Je t'aime Lex mais je sais que j'ai été égoïste en ne comprenant pas ton besoin de garder le secret sur Livie et moi. Tu voulais simplement nous protéger. Et j'ai également été égoïste en privilégiant Superman alors que Clark Kent a une famille. Je comprends parfaitement que tu m'en veuilles et que tu aies voulu te séparer de moi à cause de ça. Je ne te mentirais pas, ça m'a brisé quand tu m'as rejeté à Lexcorp et je sais que ça me fera encore mal très longtemps mais pour le bonheur de Livie, j'espère que nous arriverons quand même à nous entendre.  
  
Pendant tout son discours, Clark avait gardé les yeux baissés et sa voix avait été résignée.  
  
Il sentit soudain une main se poser sur sa joue et le forcer à lever les yeux. Son regard croisa alors celui de Lex et il fut choqué d'y découvrir des larmes.  
  
- Lex mais...  
  
- Oh Clark, si tu savais, je t'aime et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Quand tu es venu ce jour là à Lexcorp, je n'étais pas au courant que tu étais là. La réceptionniste avait cru bon de te faire croire qu'elle m'avait appelé alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. Et à cause d'elle mon amour, tu as cru que je ne voulais plus te voir et que je voulais me séparer de toi alors que ce n'est pas le cas et que ça ne le sera jamais. Je t'aime à la folie Clark Kent et je ferais toujours tout pour te garder dans ma vie. C'est pour cela que je ne veux plus cacher mes sentiments pour toi. Dès demain, si tu le veux, nous irons à Smallville récupérer Livie et tu pourras dire à tous tes amis que nous sommes ensemble. Et désormais, tu seras à mes côtés pour chaque événement où je devrais me rendre. Et pour te dire la vérité, je serais content quand Lois Lane sera au courant pour nous deux car je n'aime pas les regards qu'elle te lance.  
  
- Mais Lex, et ton besoin de secret...  
  
- J'ai été stupide Clark. J'avais tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi et à Livie que je n'ai pas réfléchi. Mais maintenant que Lionel n'est plus une menace et que Lexcorp est de plus en plus puissant, je sais que j'ai désormais les moyens de te protéger ainsi que Livie, même s'il faudra quand même faire attention. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.  
  
Clark eut alors un merveilleux sourire et son visage reprit vie en un instant lorsque ce sourire atteignit ses yeux. Lex le regarda alors en tremblant.  
  
- Oh Lex, tu es vraiment prêt à faire ça pour moi. Mais alors tu m'aimes toujours...  
  
- Clark, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Ce n'est qu'un stupide malentendu. D'ailleurs, quand tu es venu à Lexcorp, j'avais déjà cette idée en tête et j'avais prévu de t'en parler le soir même. Je ferais toujours tout pour toi, je t'aime...Alors pardonne-moi...  
  
- Je te pardonne mais si toi, tu me pardonnes.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Lex était étonné.  
  
- Oui, à cause de moi et de mon obsession à toujours vouloir aider les gens, je t'ai négligé ainsi que Livie et je sais que je vous ai fait de la peine. Mais ça va changer. Je sais que ta milice est opérationnelle et que Metropolis s'est très bien débrouillée sans Superman durant ces deux dernières semaines. Alors je crois que je vais la laisser continuer ce qu'elle a si bien commencé. Mais Superman interviendra quand même de temps en temps d'accord ?  
  
Lex sourit en entendant ces mots. Clark avait besoin de sauver des gens et il l'aimait pour ça.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Clark s'approcha alors doucement de Lex et lui effleura les yeux, comme si par ce simple fait de lui essuyer ses larmes, il effaçait tous les malentendus et la tristesse qui avaient été dans leur vie ces derniers temps.  
  
Les deux hommes se sourirent tendrement et sans se quitter des yeux, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent doucement, affirmant par la même leur amour et le besoin de se reconnecter.  
  
Puis, Lex brisa le baiser et sans un mot, il prit la main de Clark et l'entraîna dans leur chambre où ils passèrent la nuit à s'aimer. Et avec cet acte d'amour, que seuls les véritables amants connaissent, Clark et Lex solidifièrent encore plus leur amour et leur confiance l'un en l'autre. Désormais, ils seraient plus forts car confiants dans leurs sentiments et tout ce qui viendrait jamais entre eux, ne ferait que renforcer cette connexion.  
  
Plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée et que le cœur de la ville s'était assoupi, Lex lui ne dormait pas. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter son merveilleux Clark, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures. Au lieu de ça, il était allongé sur un bras et regardait l'homme qu'il aimait se reposer paisiblement contre lui. Lex sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant à quel point Clark avait maigri à cause de sa tristesse et il se promit de demander à Martha, quand il la verrait pour retrouver leur fille, de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le remplumer. Et connaissant sa belle- mère comme il la connaissait, Clark ne repartirait que lorsqu'il aurait repris du poids et c'était parfait en ce qui le concernait.  
  
Lex caressa la joue de Clark, heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés et ce dernier se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras. Il sourit et se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Clark, il lui murmura :  
  
- Je t'aime et je ferais toujours tout pour toi car sans ta présence à mes côtés, je n'existe pas. Tu es ma lumière, mon salut et si tu n'étais pas là, je sais que je plongerais dans l'obscurité. Alors je n'ai qu'une chose à te demander. Ne me quitte plus jamais mon amour car la prochaine fois, j'en mourrais...  
  
Lex ferma les yeux à son tour puis il s'endormit et rejoignit Clark au pays des rêves.  
Ne m'oublie pas, ne m'oublie pas  
  
Quand tu es au pays de tes rêves  
  
Souviens toi  
D'où que tu sois de quelques ténèbres  
  
Ne m'oublie pas  
Ne m'oublie pas Martha était tranquillement dans sa cuisine en train de préparer le repas du soir en attendant Jonathan et Livie quand un bruit d'hélicoptère la fit sursauter. Elle s'essuya les mains et sortit pour voir ce qui se passait, même si elle en avait une vague idée. En effet, qui pouvait venir les voir à bord d'un hélicoptère à part son gendre ?  
  
En tous cas, elle espérait que si c'était bien Lex, Clark était avec lui car si les deux hommes ne s'étaient toujours pas réconciliés, Martha savait que Livie aurait du mal à l'accepter et pleurerait. La petite fille avait été très courageuse jusqu'à présent mais plus le temps passait et plus son inquiétude grandissait et Martha avait peur des conséquences quand la fillette s'effondrerait.  
  
Elle leva la tête pour voir l'hélicoptère s'approcher et eut un large sourire en reconnaissant le symbole de Lexcorp. Oui, c'était bien Lex avec sa garde du corps aux commandes.  
  
Pendant qu'elle observait l'atterrissage de l'hélicoptère, elle vit la camionnette de Jonathan arriver et ce dernier en sortir avec Livie à ses côtés. Les deux revenaient de Grandville où Jonathan avait eu une livraison à faire et comme Martha s'était aperçue que Livie s'ennuyait, elle l'avait légèrement forcée à accompagner son grand-père.  
  
Jonathan et Livie rejoignirent Martha et les trois Kent regardèrent ensemble les palmes de l'hélicoptère se stabiliser avant qu'une personne n'en sorte.  
  
Livie poussa un cri de joie en reconnaissant son père et commença à courir vers lui.  
  
- Papa !  
  
Et en un instant, elle s'était jetée dans ses bras.  
  
- Bonjour mon ange, tu vas bien ? Répondit Lex en serrant sa fille fort contre lui et en embrassant ses cheveux roux.  
  
- Oui mais je commençais un peu à m'ennuyer de toi et de mapa. Il est là n'est-ce pas ?  
  
La voix de la petite fille était inquiète.  
  
- Oui, je suis là, répondit une deuxième voix et Clark s'extirpa de l'hélicoptère.  
  
- Bon sang, je déteste ces engins ! On n'est jamais mieux que sur le plancher des vaches !  
  
- Regardez qui parle, se moqua gentiment Lex.  
  
Clark lui lança un regard vexé et se tourna vers sa fille.  
  
- Bonjour Livie.  
  
Celle-ci se détacha de son père et se jeta dans les bras de son mapa en pleurant.  
  
- Oh mapa, j'ai eu si peur. J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais et que tu m'avais abandonné...  
  
Clark caressa le dos de sa fille.  
  
- Jamais je ne t'aurais abandonné mon lapin, je tiens trop à toi.  
  
- Mais tu es bien réconcilié avec papa hein ?  
  
- Oui, je suis réconcilié avec ton papa. Ce n'était qu'un stupide malentendu.  
  
Clark regarda Lex amoureusement et Livie, interceptant l'échange, se permit alors de croire que tout était enfin rentré dans l'ordre.  
  
- Tout est alors réglé, dit t'elle. Et ce n'était pas une question.  
  
Toujours en regardant Lex, Clark hocha la tête.  
  
- C'est parfait. Mais dîtes-moi, si nous allions en discuter devant un bon dîner, demanda Martha qui venait de s'approcher avec Jonathan.  
  
- Vous avez raison, répondit Lex en embrassant sa belle-mère sur la joue. Et je compte sur vous pour bien le nourrir, car comme vous pouvez le constater, il a beaucoup maigri.  
  
- C'est ce que je vois.  
  
- Hé, s'exclama Clark d'une voix indignée, ne parlez pas de moi en faisant comme si je n'étais pas là.  
  
- Lex et ta mère ont raison fiston, tu as besoin de te remplumer, renchérit Jonathan. Et par la même, je suis content de vous voir tous les deux.  
  
- Moi aussi, vous ne savez pas à quel point, murmura Lex en posant un regard tendre sur son amant.  
  
Martha sentant que si elle n'intervenait pas, son dîner allait brûler car ils seraient encore tous là demain, s'éclaircit la gorge.  
  
- Allez rentrons. Je dois nourrir ce grand gaillard.  
  
Elle sourit à son fils et toute sa petite famille la suivit pour rentrer à la ferme.  
  
Une fois tout le monde rentré à l'intérieur, Mercy fit redécoller l'hélicoptère. Sa présence n'était pas nécessaire pour le moment. Monsieur Kent saurait protéger sa famille. Et puis, elle n'était jamais bien loin de toutes façons.  
  
Le dîner fut consacré à nourrir Clark qui malgré ses précédentes protestations, se resservit quatre fois et aux explications sur la rupture et ses raisons.  
  
- Et désormais, termina Clark, Lex et moi avons décidé de ne plus nous cacher et demain, je vais aller voir Chloé, Pete et Lana et leur présenter officiellement l'homme que j'aime ainsi que notre adorable petite fille.  
  
- On ne va plus se cacher alors, s'exclama Livie d'une voix ravie.  
  
- Oui, plus de secrets. Je veux montrer à quel point je suis chanceux de vous avoir à mes côtés, dit Lex fièrement.  
  
- Super, je vais enfin voir les amis de mapa et puis quand on sera retourné à Metropolis, je pourrais enfin parler à Kimberly de mes papas, ça va être merveilleux !  
  
Les adultes ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant la joie de la fillette.  
  
Le repas se termina sur une discussion sur la milice instaurée par Lex et tout le monde fut d'accord pour conclure que c'était une excellente idée.  
  
- Miam, je suis repu, c'était excellent, soupira Clark de bonheur en se tenant le ventre.  
  
- Tu m'étonnes que tu sois repu, tu as pris trois fois du gâteau au chocolat, rétorqua Jonathan.  
  
- Hé, je croyais que vous vouliez me nourrir!  
  
Lex sourit devant Clark et son père en train de faire semblant de se disputer.  
  
Il était si heureux...  
  
- Clark, si nous allions faire une petite promenade digestive, demanda t'il soudain.  
  
Ce dernier lui lança un regard étonné puis acquiesça avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Livie aurait voulu accompagner ses parents car après avoir été séparée d'eux si longtemps, elle voulait passer un maximum de temps en leur compagnie mais elle se tut. Elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi mais elle savait qu'ils avaient envie d'être seuls.  
  
Elle les regarda sortir puis s'excusant auprès de ses grands-parents, elle sortit à son tour.  
  
Livie ne voulait pas les espionner mais elle voulait être certaine qu'ils étaient vraiment revenus ensemble. Elle avait eu si peur de les perdre...  
  
Elle fit quelques pas et observa ses parents s'arrêter près d'un arbre. Comme le soleil commençait à se coucher, le ciel avait pris une teinte orangée. Et de la position où elle était, Livie ne distinguait plus que leurs silhouettes.  
  
Elle vit soudain son père sortir quelque chose de sa poche et s'agenouiller devant son mapa. Puis, elle vit ce dernier ce jeter dans les bras de son père et commencer à l'embrasser fiévreusement.  
  
La fillette avait sa réponse, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en voir plus. Si son père venait de proposer le mariage et si son mapa venait d'accepter, c'est que tout allait bien.  
  
Elle eut un sourire aux lèvres et songea qu'elle aimerait bien avoir un petit frère. Peut-être que c'était le moment idéal pour en parler à ses parents.  
  
Livie quitta son poste d'observation et rentra à la ferme. Demain était un grand jour pour elle car elle allait enfin faire la connaissance des plus proches amis de son mapa et elle voulait qu'il soit fier d'elle. Elle voulait lui faire honneur et pour cela, elle voulait se coucher tôt. Livie salua alors ses grands-parents et monta se déshabiller. Elle se brossa les dents et se coucha le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Elle était la petite fille la plus heureuse au monde. 


End file.
